


Don't Speak

by briala (ysha)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, i dont beta or proof bc im a little bitch im sorry, i was feeling gay ad this might not be good but goddamn it i was lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysha/pseuds/briala
Summary: Josephine and Cassandra sit opposite each other at a campfire.





	Don't Speak

Looking over at Josephine, Cassandra wondered what she had done to deserve such a wonder. Perhaps in a former life she was Andraste herself, it was the only plausible explanation for the woman sat merely feet away from her. She was so in love with the ambassador it was almost comical; from the way that the sun bounced from her warm brown skin or the way her eyes shone in the moonlight, streams of mahogany gently contrasting a bed of azure, there was no doubt in the seekers mind that Lady Josephine Montilyet was the most beautiful being she had ever laid her eyes upon.

“Cassandra?” the Antivan noble-woman asked from the other side of the campfire. “Is there something on your mind, Lady Pentaghast?”

“Mm?” she ruffled her own cropped hair as she tried to appear as if she had snapped out of her trance. “Oh, nothing, my lady. Nothing of importance, I assure you.”

Josephine shuffled toward the Nevarran princess, cautious, so as not to overstep her bounds. She had been acting odd as of late, avoiding eye contact and leaving whenever she entered rooms; she began to wonder whether she had not bathed enough. When Lavellan ensured her that ‘Josie, you smell fine’, she began to wonder whether she had wronged the Lady Seeker in anyway.

“You are bothered, my lady.” Through that thick accent of hers, those words sounded angelic, and Cassandra couldn’t help but feel a blush rise to her ears, and Josie couldn’t help but notice. “Have I offended you?”

“Oh my- no! No, no of course not, Ambassador!” Cassandra stumbled over her words, her thoughts clouded by the scent of lavender and morning dew. She raised her line of vision so that her eyes were equal to Josie’s.

“Then what is it, Cassandra?” She tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear, staring into the dark brown eyes that lay before her. Josephine felt a rouge of her own arising, along with a coy smile. “I… have grown to care for you a great deal and I- What you think of me- You have been avoiding me, my lady.”

“I have been doing no such thing!” Cassandra was growing more and more flustered, as Josephine grew closer and closer still. “I- My lady you are awfully close.”

“I suppose I am,” She chuckled softly, only inches between their faces. Her soft hands found their way to the Seeker’s shoulders. “I’m here. I’m here and I’m listening, Cassandra. Please, do tell me what is wrong.”

“I- When you are near… What I mean to say is you look…”

“I look…”

The pull between them at this point felt too strong at this point. Cassandra was now a vibrant shade of scarlet, hey eyes down glued to the floor; but Josephine’s hands moved upward, now cradling the back of her head, long fingers lacing inbetween short, black locks. When Cassandra lifted her head, she saw nothing but Josephine, with only millimetres separating their lips.

Until there weren’t. The kiss was short and chaste, lasting no more than a split second, but it was a kiss nevertheless, and it left Cassandra speechless.

“Cassandra, I-”

“Don’t speak,” she breathed, closing that gap once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but. It's here baybey.   
> Also hey, uh, lemme know what you think! I don't know shit and I wanna keep writing so like. Tell me what you'd wanna read and ways I could improve ♥


End file.
